Mega Man Reload
by SoldierofFortuneWriter
Summary: this is my attempt to modernize he mage man story and to add some to it. No new characters yet but if you all like it there will be more. the beginning chapter wll focus on light and Wily while the later chapters will focus on Protoman and Mega
1. Chapter 1 Denied

**Authors Notes**

**i first off do not own Mega man or any of the properties associated with it, this is my attempt to modernize the series i remember as a child i will keep many of the things but change a few i hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter one**

New age city(formerly known as Los Angeles and surrounding suburbs)

Year 2099

Doctor gabriel light slowly woke up from his bed as the day began. The generals would be here soon and the protype peackeeping robot needed to ready by then. Dr. Light was at the head of his class at MTI, specializing in Robotics. Today was the day it would all be worth it, no longer would human troops be forced to go to foreign lands to die now they could sent peackeeping robots to do that, no longer would foreign lands hate us for sending in ocupying forces now the robots, would die in our stead. As he headed into the main lab he looked around and smelled the excitement in the air. All around the circular room were the componets and tables needed to make robots or cybrogs. Going from left to right was a table with a computer for software, to the back of the room was the automated construction area were the body and outer covering were fashioned from hardened materials. Next to it was the internal construction area, were the hydrolics, and internal superstructure was built, and finally next to the door he had entered was the circuit board area, where the microboards were built using nano-construction methods. At which Dr Light's assistant, Dr Jonas Wily stood using a microscope to aid the construction arms in building the circuit boards. Dr Wily was similar to Dr Light in age(about 70) wearing a lab coat and standing about 6 foot even. In the center of the room was a cylindrical tube holding the protoype peackeeping robot with wires inside of the tube connecting it and its chest open. Both Wily and Light had dubed him protoman. As Dr Lght headed towards Dr Wily he began to speak.

"Hello Jonas, how are we on this great morning?" Dr Light said as he got to the side of Dr Wily.

"Hello Gabriel i am just doing the finishing touches on the micro board for the guidence system, the arms are doing the finishing touches now and once installed we can begin uploading the data." Then, Dr Wily picking up the board with some tweezers, headed over to to protoman and installed the circuit board into the cheat area that was open. He then closed off the chest, sealed it with a sealing laser, and closed off the construction tube. As he did this Dr Light headed to the software area and got ready to monitor the download to protoman. After Wily had sealed the tube he steped back and spoke to Dr Light.

"Gabriel, i am ready from the upload." Spoke Doctor Wily as he headed to stand beside to Light and began looking at the computer screen.

"Ok, begining upload in 5, All connections check, 4 encryption set, 3 bandwidth stable at 100 Thertz,2 Hard drives stable,1 login accepted. Engage upload."

Slowly the computer linked up to the micro crytal drives inside fo protoman and began uploading the data, that would be needed for it to work. On the screen of the computer a progress shown, and began to increase as more data was uploaded. As they continued to watch to upload and look back at proto man Dr Wily spoke.

"Gabriel, we need to talk, i think your vision is too short sighted. I understand why you would want to replace robots for humans in peackeeping zones, but they could also be used for war. I think that is what needs to be done. Instead of just having defense protocols we should add offensive protocols."

As Wily finished speaking the computer showed 25 percent and dr light returned to looking at protoman." WE have had this discussion before Jonas i will not make a machine for war, i want to make machiens that can rebuild war zones, as well as keep the peace in those same war zones, and from there expand to other areas, such as drilling, medical and other fields. So let me say this again, I AM NOT MAKE WAR BOTS." As DR Light turned to wily he made clear his intention with a look that could kill. Just then the doorbell rand and Dr. Wily headed out to greet the guests. As The screen inched closer to 100 percent Dr Wily entered the lab area with several men.

"Dr Light, the military advisors are here and waiting in main area of the living area would you like for me to show them here." As The screen reached 100 percent and the computer flashed a ready button for activation.

"Yes jonas, please show them in here. Dr Light said he activated Protoman.T he eyes of the 16 year old looking robot began to light up, as the door to the lab opened and three men entered. The first one wore a marine officers uniform, looking to be about 40 years old with a greying build who Dr Light reconized as General Michael Sanders, The man next to him wore and army officers uniform, was a llittle younger with raven black hair and a small beard to go with it, that Dr Light knew was general James Collins, and finally behind them all was the navy man, who wore a navy officers uniform, had no beard but thining hair, and looked to be about 60. He would be rear admiral Jacob Marcus. As Doctor light waled over and shaked each mans hand he began to speak. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming here today, me with the help here of Jonas Wily have done something spectacular. No longer will american forces be forced to rebuild war zones, no with robots like protoman here we can send automated machines to do so. Each of these robots will have an AI that can adapt to any situation that is not combative, and while they do have basic defensive capabilities, the main function of protoman and the robots that come after him will be to help rebuild and rehabilitate warzones."

As Dr light slowly walked over to the tube and opened it up he contiued. No longer will we have to risk american lives to rebuild war zones, and these reobots can be modified to fill any task that is required." As he opened the tube protoman slowly walked out and nodded to the men assembled. Then Dr Light began to speak to the robot."Protoman Mark one, say hello to the generals and admiral." Then protoman walked up to the general and held out his hand and began to speak in a monotone voice,"Hello, i am protoman mark one, it is a pleasure to meet you." Michael Sanders shook the robots hand and nodded. As he shook all three hands of the men, he walked to dr light and Dr wily. "dr light turned back to the three assembled military personel."So gentlemen as you can see, he is lifelike, thinks on his own thanks to a revolution A.I. Developed by Dr Wily here and can be modified to task needed for it. "Dr light said as Dr willy walked over behind the tube and retrieved a metal bar." Gentlemen this bar is made out of carbon nano steel and is quite possibily the hardest material on earth. Protoman i want you to cut and bend the material Dr Wily is holding." Protoman walked up to the Dr Wily and took the metal bar from his hand, then his left hand retreated back into his arm and a ion torch acivated where his hand used to be and with a flash from the torch broke the bar in two and bent both sections of the bar, then looked over at Dr Wily and responded" Dr, i have done as asked may i wait in the living area for when you need me again." Dr Wily responded with a yes and protoman left the lab area and the men were left alone, it was Dr Light who responded first." As you can see gentlemen in his current configuration protoman can be a welder, but also a foreman on a rebuild project, thanks to AI build into him, but he can be modified to handle any other project or task, any questions."

General Collins was the first to speak, "Dr light i have to say your demonstration is very impressive, i believe your robots could be very useful, but we are in the business or war not the business of peace or rebuilding." OF course gentlemen but in recent years since the great quake that destroyed the city that was LA in 2016, the military has been taken care of more and more rebuilding projects in warzones but also disater areas and instead of sending in human engineers we culd send in legions of protomen and his brothers and not risk human life." As the men thought wily tood on the side and knew their response to him these men had no vision, they were as short sighted at Light was but for now light was needed he had the contacts. As Wily continued to think the Admiral responded" Dr Light, while i have to admit it does sound like a good thought i am sorry now if you were to begin rebuilding exo armors for our soldiers again or perhaps configure protoman for war then we would have something to talk, what do you say about that?"

Dr Light looked at Wily and looked at the men again" Gentlemen, i am sorry after the exo massacre i am not making anymore exo armors and as for configuring protoman for war, no i am sorry, i have had enough death and destruction at the hands of my devices or creations." "Then Dr We have nothing to talk about thank you for the presentation."

As the men left and the door closed behind them dr light headed over to the tube and looked at it Dr Wily stepped beside him."Jonas, i thought they would jump at the chance to do this, to save american lives but all they care about it taking lives. Protoman and hisbrothers could do so much for humanity." Dr Wily then tried one more time to convince Dr Light." We Still can, let me configure him for combat, i still have the brain sample from that soldier we can replace the AI and give retool protoman's left arm with an ion blaster instead of torch. With a cpuple hours work we could call them back and show them the next generation robot soldier."

"NO, i have seen enough death, and destruction in my life and as for the sample. That sample came from a prisioner. One you got WITHOUT my permission after he was executed for bank robbery, and assault." No Jonas, no more death, no more destruction." I want you to go to the living area and get protoman and bring him back in here and put him back in the assembly tube, lets make sure his anti-matter power supply is fully charged, once it is ower him down for the night. Then let us go and take a break for the rest of the day. Then tomorrow we will begin looking into the civilian contacts, hopefully one of them will once us to begin mass production with modifications for whatever job is needed. If not then we will need to start from scratch. Also make sure the spare parts are stored for now. Then take a break and join me for a drink ok." Dr light then slapped Dr Wily on the bak and headed for the living area.


	2. Chapter 2 Betrayed

**Mega Man Reborn**

**Chapter 2**

**Betrayal**

**Chapter 2**

_Midnight _

_ Light's Lab_

_New Age City_

_2099_

The Lab was dark, as the flashlight shined into the lab from the front door. As the doors shut behind the unknown intruder, he shined the light toward the middle of the room to the tube containing protoman. As the intruder slowly reaached for the emergency lights an activated them, the intruder became know as Dr Wily. As he approached the tube he began whispering to himself.

"Fools. All of them fools with Gabriel the mayor of fool town. He has no idea what he has here, if the military wont take protoman, then there are others who would but first a little upgrade the AI it has now has no imagination, but with the brain chip installed he will be able to think for himself, but under my control. With him under my control he will be my general for a new army, an army of robots, no more human weakness, no more free will. This army will go to the highest bidder, and they will be unstoppable." As Dr light reached the tube under the glow of the green emergency lights, he opened the tube and using the sealing laser, unsealed protoman's forehead plate and began to carefully look inside. After finding what he found he reached inside and pulled out a nano chip and through it to the ground, then reached into his pocket pulled out a tube containing another chip and put it in the forehead plate and resealed it.

"There, it is done with the brain cells of a convicted soldier but under my control, soon the world will know true power now lets boot him up."

Dr Wily then proceeded over to the software area, booted up the computer and began the boot up initation sequence, as the progress bar began he heard the doors open and all the lights come on in the lab.

"Jonas, what are you doing in here."Said Dr. Light from the front door of the lab.

"What you are too weak to do Gabriel, peackeeping robots, rebuilding robots. You are a bigger fool than those miltary brass today. There is only one rule in this world, power who has, and who wields it." Dr Wily spoke as the progress bar continued to 25%.

As looked at protoman and noticed the boot up sequence he began to walk over to Wily.

"Jonas, what have you done?"

As Dr Light began to inch closer Dr Wily pulled out a plasma pistol and pointed it at Dr Light.

"Dont come any closer, Gabriel. I am doing this and i wont let you stop me."Said Jonas Wily as the progress bar on the computer reached 60%. AS the progress bar continued to inch closer to 100% Dr Wily conituned."If the U.S. miltary dont want protoman then there are other parties who will. Better yet why sell it to them at all, for years manknid has been ruled by tyrants, maybe it is time for a new tyrant, with a new army of robots all lead by protoman"

"No jonas i have seen to much death, and destruction to allow that, i will not join the ranks of openheimer and others who created terrible weapons, i wont allow it." Dr Light said as he stepped back and began to slowly reach behind him for a weapon, and grabbing an replacement arm for Protoman. As he did the progress bar on the computer hit 80% and continued to inch higher.

"What are you going to do Gabriel, huh. You have never done anything to defend yourself or others, you are weak where as i am stronger and as soon as protoman activated will be unstoppable."Dr Wily said as the progress bar hit 90%. As Willy looked down at the screen and it hit 100% and the activate button cam on the screen, acted. He Through the arm at Wily and hit him with it causing the plasma gun to fall from his hands as it did, rushed the man and pinned him against Automated construction desk. As pinned him against the fabrication machine, he began speaking to the evil man.

"No i wont let you pervert my dream, YOU HEAR ME, NEVER." As Dr Light pinned the man hoping he would see common sense, Dr Wily picked up the arm and hit Dr. Light over the head with it, knocking him down. Then he reached over to the computer and activated protoman.

As the command was sent, protoman's eyes glowed red and he reactivated. As he saw Dr Light on the ground, and wily over him holding his replacement arm ready to hit , protoman spoke.

"Dr Wily, i am fully online i think we shoul leave here before the good doctor here alerts the authorities."

As protoman said this Dr Wily let go of the arm, and smiled. "Yes protoman, i do believe that is prudent, but first please knock Dr Light unconscious. As Dr Light began to get up and try to run away, protoman slammed his hand down on the the top of 's head and knocked Dr. Light unconsious.

"As lay on the floor, blood dripping from the head wound, Dr Wily looked over at Protoman and spoke to him." Now protoman, go and warm up Dr. Light's hover transport van, then return here and help me gather some of the equipment. Once we get somewhere safe i will begin making proper upgrades to you and soon the world will fear you and your brother's and sisters."

After about two hours, the two had loaded up some replacement limbs for protoman, a fab machine and the computer and software from the software area, and were ready to leave. As protoman finsished loading the van and returned to , Dr Wily began to speak." Let,s go protoman, lets leave the fool to his pipe dream, as he said this protoman headed to the wall right of the front door, and deployed his ion torch and began cutting a sentence into the wall. "What are you doing Protoman?" Spoke Wily as he looked from the front door and looked at protoman cutting into the wall.

"I Am leaving the fool a message." Said protoman as he finished the message. After it was done the two men left and headed west towrads the california badlands.

As dawn began to rise, Dr Light regained consciousness and realized he was tied up in the floor of his lab, as he looked around and noticed what was gone he looked staraight ahead of him and saw the message burned into the wall of his lab.

"_Lo i have become death, the destoryer of worlds_

_that is what the world will see you as Gabriel Light"_

As slowly used the leg of the software table, and began to run the binding to his hands off he knew deep down this was not over, As he headed into the living area to call the authorities he hoped, it could be stopped.

_Several miles away_

_California badlands Former U.S miltary facilty in Death Valley_

After breaking the lock coade for the base, he entered and reset the code to one only he knew and began to get to work. He found the research area and had protoman load the equipment in there as he activated the underground power supply. After about an hour of finding the main control panel for the small plasma reactor and reactivating it, he head back to the lab and supervised protoman of the installation of the equipment, he had stollen from . After it was done the loaded protoman on the table in the middle of the room and began the upgraes to protoman. As he removed the Arm and began to replace the Ion torch with a more letahl ion blaster he began to talk to protoman.

"Soon protoman, you will be a weapon to show the truth to mankind, you will be sword to show the world it is ready for the rule of a new tyrant, soon the age of will begin." As he removed the arm and put it near the computer to the left of protoman, protoman began to talk" Good, i enjoyed hurting light, and i wont to hurt more people." The Evil docotor worked into the night using parts from the defunct base and stolen from light to turn protoman from a peaceful robot to a robot for war.


End file.
